Sonic And Rainbow Dash: A Space Adventure
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: If the World fastest hedgehog in space meets the fastest girl alive, what does that mean? A SPACE ADVENTURE! When Sonic and his friends lands on the Planet Equestria, Sonic saves the fastest flyer in Equestria, Rainbow Dash that just have lost her friends. Feeling lonely, Sonic takes Rainbow Dash with his gang on the Blue Typhoon to stop Eggman from trying to conquer any planets
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

**Sondash: A Space Adventure (Rainbow Dash's Story Part 1)**

Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her bed. She dreamt what she always dreamt about. Joining the Wonderbolts, a chance by winning a competition based on different types of skills including:

Flying

Speed

Flexibility

Strength

Acrobatics

And of course, she won…

(Dreaming)

Wonderbolt Judge: And the winner is…Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Yes, I did it!

The crowd cheered for Rainbow Dash

Rainbow gets crowned with a crown ( It looks like Twilights element, just with the Wonderbolts mark instead of a star) and sees her friends coming down to her from the crowd.

Twilight: Congratulations Rainbow Dash! You won!

AJ: You put' those' bastards back in the corner!

Rarity: Congratulations by winning Rainbow dearest. I simply adored your skills!

Fluttershy: I'm so happy for you Rainbow Dash! It's a dream coming true! It's a miracle!

Pinkie Pie: I knew you could do it Dashie!

Rainbow Dash: Heh, thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without your help though. Hah, BEST DAY EVER!

The crowd cheers more

Fan 1: You're the best Rainbow Dash!

Fan 2: You ruled the dance floor Dash!

Fan 3: You're awesome Rainbow!

Fan 4: You rock Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Haha *Puts her hand in the air* Woooo!

The crowd cheers even more, god.

Rainbow Dash feels someone dots her shoulder. She looks back. It's the whole Wonderbolt team! With Spitfire in the lead! Spitfire give Rainbow her hand. Normally Rainbow Dash would take the hand and get welcomed, but something strange happened. When she touched Spitfires hand, it went through! She gasped and took her hand back.

Rainbow Dash: What the-

Then the Wonderbolts disappeared. The crowd cheered more and more. She then looked back at her friends. They'd disappeared too! She then looked at the crowd. They'd disappeared as well! Now there was complete silence. Not a noise to hear. She looked down on the ground. And guess what, it disappeared to! Rainbow Dash fell. She fell into darkness. She tried to use her wings, but they wouldn't move. They were like frozen. She turned around while falling, and saw the rest of the stadium, before the darkness closed the last view. She looked down with closed, when suddenly a sharp light shined over her. She looked up, and a strange boys voice was talking to her.

?: Remember Dash, you are never alone…

(Reality)

Rainbow Dash woke up.

Rainbow Dash: Man, my 1# dream turned into a nightmare. Not to talk about falling down into darkness.

She shuddered.

Rainbow Dash: Man, talking about a nightmare…*giggels* Aww come on Dash It was just a dream! Stop being so dramatic! She looked at her clock. It was 11:05 AM

Rainbow Dash: Darn! I was supposed to be at Twilights house 6 ours ago, for that special tour to Canterlot! They got home 2 hours ago! Darnit, I overslept!

She gets out of bed quickly and takes clothes on. She then flies over to Twilights house in 5 seconds flat. She knocks at the door. Twilight opens it.

Twilight *In a grumpy accent*: Well, if it isn't Ms. Rainbow Ditch!

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, I'm so sorry! I totally blanked on this one! I will make things better, i-i-I promise!

Twilight: I know you will

Rainbow Dash: Oh thank Celestia, for a second there I wasn't sure that-

Twilight: Come on in

Rainbow Dash: W-what?

Twilight: Come inside, we need to talk

Rainbow Dash *Looks at Twi while flying into the library*: Yes yes of course! I understand that you want to talk to me *Turns head* about-*gasp*

Everyone was standing in the library, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and AJ.

Rainbow Dash: What are you guys doing here?

Twilight: Well, while you were asleep…

AJ: We had a conversation about you

Fluttershy: We didn't like it but…

Rarity: We came down to a decision

Rainbow Dash: What decision?

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, this has gone too far

Fluttershy: We don't like to say this…

Pinkie Pie: But there is no other way

Rainbow Dash: Well, what are you going to say?

AJ: What we're trying to say is…

Twilight: We can't be your friend anymore

Rainbow Dash was wordless. She shook her head.

Rainbow Dash: Wh-what?

Twilight: You've completely forgotten us 11 times in ONE week! We don't want to be your friends f you keep turning your back at us.

Rainbow Dash: Aww come on girls, y-you don't mean that. Please stop fooling around, it-it's not funny! I must be dreaming again. I must have another nightmare!

Pinkie Pie: This is no dream

Fluttershy: This is reality

AJ: And this is no joke either…

Rarity: This is real

Rinbow Dash N-no, please! I'm- I'm sorry you guys! I swear things will be different from now on! We can do whatever you guys want to-

Twilight: We don't want your apologies Rainbow Dash, consider this friendship over. You have let us down to many times

Rainbow Dash: No, p-please! *Looks at Fluttershy* Flutterhsy, what about that girl who saved you from being bullied!?

Fluttershy: I knew her once, but now I don't know her anymore

Rainbow Dash: *Looks at Rarity* Rarity, what about that girl who always would helping you trying out your clothes, and always admires it!?

Rarity: She and I were very close, but one day she shut me out

Rainbow Dash: *Looks at Pinkie Pie* Pinkie Pie, what about the girl that always laughs at your jokes even if they are not funny!?

Pinkie Pie: I loved that sweet girl, but she slowly disappeared

Rainbow Dash: *Looks at AJ* Applejack, What about the girl who always challenged you to prove that she was better than you, and always had fun with it!?

AJ: She was the best friend I had, but she was too busy about herself

Rainbow Dash: *Looks at Twilight* Twilight, what about the girl that always cared about her friends more than her self, The Element of Loyalty!?

Twilight: She wasn't that good at all. She does remind me of you…Oh wait! That's because she is you!

Rainbow Dash *mutters*; Worthless Girls…

Twilight: What did you say!?

Rainbow Dash: I said worthless girls!

Twilight:…

Rainbow Dash:…

Twilight: Go…

Rainbow Dash:…

Twilight: I MEAN IT, OUT!

Rainbow Dash flies out of Twilights house. What a sad day!

She went home, and throws herself on her bed. She is almost about to cry, when her cellphone suddenly rings. She gets up hoping it's one of the girls who regrets everything they said. But sadly, it was just Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash: Hello?

Spitfire: hey Rainbow Dash, it's Spitfire

Rainbow Dash: Hey Spitfire, what's up?

Spitfire: I came to tell you that you permanently can join the Wonderbolts, cause you have betrayed Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash: WAIT WHA- *beep tone from mobile*

Rainbow Dash: Darnit! She shut it off! *Sigh*

She went out for a fly in Cloudsdale, but when she got there, there was no one there. Houses were abandon, the sky was grey, and grey clouds had surrounded the city. Everything was gone.

Rainbow Dash: What's going on here? Where is everybody?

She searched around a bit, until she came upon a note.

Note: If anyone sees this, please be safe! A weird man came and attacked us! We tried all we could, but he was too strong! I was the only survivor, but I only have a quarter or so. I will die of my wounds, so I wrote this went into the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash:…No way, th-this can't be! My nightmare is coming true! Oh dear, this is bad, really really bad! WH-

She started falling from the sky. She tried to flap he wings, but they were completely paralyzed from that shock of Cloudsdale. She started to fall to her doom, just like in her dream. But then she remembered something.

Rainbow Dash *Thinks*: Aww man! I'm so doomed! *Sniff*…Wait a moment!

Remember Dashie? You are NOT alone! You WON'T die! You WILL survive!

She suddenly fainted while falling.

(A lot of time later)

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, slowly. She felt a little dizzy, and had a headache. She looked around. She wasn't in her own house. Actually, she had never been here before! She was in a comfortable and soft bed. The walls were made out of metal, and beside of her there was 2 more beds. 2 meters from the beds end, there was a lger supercomputer. There was another one beside of it. She looked to her side. Her clothes was folded on a little bedroom table, with a note on. She took the note and read it.

Note: Take your clothes on and go out of the door. Go right until you come to a cross. Go left from there, and you wll end up where we are.

She then looked at herself and realized that she had hospital clothes on. But this was neither Ponyvilles, Canterlots or Cloudsdales hospital. She tried to flap her wings, but they were still paralyzed, so she must have been asleep for some hours. She took her clothes on, and walked the way she was told to walk. She came to a huge room, which looked like a bidge on a spaceship.

?:There you are

Rainbow Dash: Huh?

She turned her head to the left. A two tailed fox was sitting in a computer station, which looked like the main control.

?: We were starting to think that you would not wake up at all

Rainbow Dash looked down.

Rainbow Dash: How log have I been asleep?

?: 10 days

Rainbow Dash: 10 DAYS!?

?: Yeah, we thought you were dead, if it wasn't for your low pulse.

Rainbow Dash checked her pulse. It was back to normal.

?: So, who are you exactly?

Rainbow Dash: My name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria. And you are?

?: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.

Rainbow Dash: Okay Tails, first of all, where am i?

Tails: You are on my spaceship called, The Blue Typhoon. It's a device I have build by myself

Rainbow Dash: By yourself? How old are you?

Tails: 11 years old

Rainbow Dash: YOU ARE 11 YEARS OLD, AND YOU MADE THIS WHOLE DEVICE YOURSELF!?

Tails: Well, yeah

Rainbow Dash gaped

Rainbow Dash: That is…so awesome! I have never met one who are that smart. Or look like that

Tails: I know what you mean

Rainbow Dash: Yeahhh…

Tails: My turn for a question, what happened? Why were you falling from the sky?

Rainbow Dash: Long story, really really long story

Tails: Is it that long?

Rainbow Dash: Actually it's more complicated than long

Tails: I'm sure me and my friends would like to hear your complicated story, but we need to find your friends

Well actually, I don't have any friends

Tails: You don't have any friends?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they are part of my story. By the way, what time is it?

Tails: 23:30, all of my friends are sleeping while I control the spaceship. Aren't you tired?

Rainbow Dash: 10 days of sleep is enough for me

Tails: Of, good point. So what are you gonna do now?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know. I wished I could fly, but my wings are still paralyzed, part of the complicated story.

Tails: I see…well, maybe you could tell me your story then? I'm really desperate to hear it

Rainbow Dash walks over to a couch and sat down

Rainbow Dash: Deal, but then you have to tell me some questions i'm gonna ask you

Tails: Deal.

So then, Rainbow Dash told Tails everything, from the nightmare and weird voice, to falling down from the sky. She also told him about Equestria, so he could understand her story. It took exactly 2 hours.

Tails: Wow, that really is complicated

Rainbow Dash: So Tails, can you please tell how I was saved? I would have been dead if I touched the ground.

Tails: It was my friend Sonic who caught you

Rainbow Dash: Sonic?

Tails: He is the fastest thing alive

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? I'd like to see him try catching up with me!

Tails: Trust me, this is no piece of cake

Rainbow Dash: Races are never fun if it is too easy

Tails: Huh, funny you should say that. Sonic always says that adventures are never fun if they are too easy

Rainbow Dash: That's strange…Wait, did you say ''adventures''?

Tails: Yeah, he is an adventurist. He really loves adventures

Rainbow Dash: So do i

Tails: I think you two will turn out to be good friends

Rainbow Dash: So, back on our subject. What do you think?

Tails: Well, I might know who this man that attacked Cloudsdale

Rainbow Dash: Really? Who?

Tails: His name is

Rainbow Dash: ? Sounds like an eggy to me

Tails: You strangely remind me a lot of Sonic. It feels like I'm not talking to you, but to Sonic

Rainbow Dash: Wow, I must be really alike him huh. Anyway, could you please tell me what you know?

Tails: Of course!

Then Tails started to explain to Dashie, about who Eggman was, and that his plans was always destroyed by Sonic. Now, Eggman was travelling around the galaxy to find his own planet to destroy and rule over. And for now…Sonic had destroyed all of his plans. It took him 1 hour

Rainbow Dash: I really like this Sonic. He sounds fearless, strong, fast and awesome.

Tails: He are all those things

Rainbow Dash: Good, then I think I understand him. So what kind of adventures have he been on?

Tails: Well…

And then Tails told Rainbow Dash the adventures Sonic had been on, including:

Sonic Adventure

Sonic Adventure 2

Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)

Sonic Colors

Sonic Lost World

Sonic Rush Adventure

Sonic The Hedgehog (2010 & 2012)

Sonic Advance

Sonic Advance 2

Sonic Advance 3

Sonic And The Secret Rings

Sonic And The Black Knight

Sonic Unleashed

Sonic Generations

Sonic Riders

Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity

It took him 4 hours

Rainbow Dash: Wow, that's quite many

Tails: I know, have you been on any adventures?

Rainbow Dash: Well…

And then Rainbow Dash told Tails about Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, The Crystal Empire and Sunset Shimmer. I took her exactly 1½ hour.

Tails: Not as many as Sonics, but wow! Your adventures sounds so cool!

Rainbow Dash: Thank you!

?: Are you guys talking about me?

Rainbow Dash & Tails: Huh? *Turns their heads*

A blue hedgehog was coming over to them

Tails: Oh, hey Sonic!

Sonic: *Looks at Tails* Hey there Tails! *Looks at Dash* Well, well, well. It looks like our long sleeping patient is awake. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, what's your name?

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash, and I have heard a lot about from Tails.

Sonic: That's good to hear! Somebody is out and talking to him all night.

Rainbow Dash: *Thinks* That voice…Isn't it, but that can't be!

Tails: Rainbow Dash, are you okay?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yes! I'm fine, really

Sonic: Before I hear your story, I'm going out on a run, bye! *Winks at Rainbow Dash and then runs out*

Tails gaped

Rainbow Dash: *Blushing* What?

Tails: Sonic is never acting like…that!

Rainbow Dash: *Blushing* Well, he looks sweet to me!

Rainbow Dash just remembered what she had thought and stopped blushing.

Tails: What's wrong?

Rainbow Dash: Tails, Sonics voice…

Tails: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: I dreamt about it!


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Off!

**Sorry it took so long guys! I had a really hard time in school. Well, here is the next chapter! Also if you hadn't figured it out yet, The MLP characters are in their EQG form with pointy ears and wings and long hair, but they will be assumed as hedgehogs.**

**Enjoy!**

(Rainbows POV)

Tails: You did what!?

RD: Yeah, I know. It sounds crazy, but I heard it. I just can't get it out of my head!

Tails: Okay, we seriously need to find out was going on here.

RD: I agree. This is too weird to be unsolved.

Tails: Yeah, let's wait until Sonic and the others come here up here. So, now what?

RD: Yeah, now what?

Tails: Well, are you hungry or something?

Rainbow: Actually now that I think about I, I'm starving.

Tails: Wait here, I'll go and make some food.

Before Rainbow could say anything, Tails had left the room and started to make something in the kitchen (Imagine yourself what he makes, from pancakes to French toast. This mark *?* will come up when it's about the food). He soon came out with a plate with *?*. Rainbow started to eat and it tasted delicious. Soon her plate was empty.

RD: Mm, that tasted delicious! I love *?* for breakfast!

Tails: Huh, funny you should say that.

RD: Why?

Tails: It's also Sonics favorite food for breakfast.

RD: Okay, I'm starting to feel like he's a robot this have created out of my data.

Tails: Okay seriously, there existed a long time ago a robot Eggman created called Metal Sonic.

RD: Metal Sonic?

Tails: Yeah, he was basically just the way you descripted Sonic on. A robot Eggman made out of Sonics data. Luckily, Sonic was able to defeat him.

RD: Wow, that's pretty cool.

Tails: Yeah, I know.

?: Are you guys talking about my Sonic?

RD & Tails: Huh?

Rainbow Dash and Tails turned their heads. A pink hedgehog with green eyes, a red dress, white gloves and gold bracelets stood in the door way.

Tails: Yes, we were talking about Sonic defeating Metal.

?: *Joyful Sigh* He was just so heroic that time. Saved me and the world from an evil copy. He's always so amazing.

Tails: Sooo, are you ever going to tell her your name?

?: Oh right, sorry. Just so busy finding words to describe my Sonic!

Tails rolled his eyes, while Rainbow tried her hardest not to laugh, but took it very quickly serious again.

?: My name is Amy, Amy Rose. Sonics girlfriend. What's your name?

RD: My name is Rainbow Dash.

Amy: So Rainbow Dash, how is it after 10 days of sleep?

RD: Um, pretty well resting I guess?

Amy: Okay, just asking. The others will soon awake, I'll go starting making some breakfast. Are you hungry Rainbow Dash?

RD: No, Tails made me some *?*.

Amy: Okay, that's good.

Amy walked out of the room, on her way to the kitchen.

RD: Is Amy Sonics special someone?

Tails: No, but Sonic is hers.

RD: Oh, haha. Is she then chasing him all the time or something?

Tails: Yeah like, every time she sees Sonic, she rushes over to him, knocks him down, squeezing him to death.

They both shared a laugh.

RD: She kinda reminds me of my ex-friend Pinkie Pie. Whenever she is really excited or happy, she pretty much also squeeze people to death.

They laughed both again.

?: *Yawn* What's so funny?

They stopped laughing and looked yet again, at the door way. A red echidna was standing there, with white gloves with two big knuckles, purple eyes, and a white razor on his chest.

Tails: Oh there you are! I was wondering how long you would sleep to.

?: Hey don't insult resting.

Tails took his hand up to his mouth, made the zipper movement, and threw the fake keys away. ? looked at Rainbow Dash.

?: At least someone else have awoken from their "resting". I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. Who are you?

RD: Rainbow Dash.

Knux: Okay Rainbow Dash, here's a tip: Don't insult me, and I won't tear you apart. Got it?

Rainbows eyes went wide.

?: Don't take him personal. He's just very tempered.

Rainbow looked at the doorway instead of Knuckles now. Sonic stood there.

Sonic: Good to see you again Skittles, how are you doing? *Winks at Rainbow*

RD: *Blushing* Well, uh thanks. *Ahem* It's good to see you again too. I'm doing pretty well, how about you?

Sonic: I'm felling good thanks.

Knuckles gaped. Tails gave him the "I know, WTF?" look.

Sonic: Hey, where is C & C and C?

Tails: I don't think they have woken up yet

?: Don't worry, we helped Amy making some breakfast. She is about to serve it in the dining room.

?: Chao

Everybody looked behind Sonic and Knuckles. A cream- colored rabbit with an orange dress, brown eyes, and a little blue floating thing came. They went away from Sonic and Knuckles so the could have eye-contact with Tails and Rainbow Dash.

?: I'm glad you're alright, it was a pretty bad fall. My name is Cream the Rabbit, and this is my friend Cheese. What's your name?

Cheese: Chao

RD: My name is Rainbow Dash.

Cream: Well it's very nice to meet you Rainbow Dash.

Cheese: *Joyful* Chao Chao!

RD: It's also very nice to meet you too.

Tails: So, we only need one more, and then we can have some food. Where is he?

?: Don't worry Tails. I'm right here.

They all looked (yet again) at the doorway. A human boy with brown hair, a red and white and black blouse, blue pants, and grey-blue eyes was standing behind Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic: There you are pal. I was wondering when you would show up.

?: Of course you did Sonic.

? looked at Rainbow Dash.

?: So, you finally woke up. My name is Christopher, but everyone calls me Chris. What's your name?

RD: Rainbow Dash.

Tails: So now that we're all here we better start eating. What are you going to do Rainbow?

RD: Hmm…

She thought of what to do, but was disturbed by Sonic.

Sonic: Yo Tails, I'm not very hungry, so maybe Rainbow could give me a tour around this place…

Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash

Sonic:…If that's okay with you?

RD: Um, sure why not?

Tails: Okay Sonic, but please don't get her into trouble.

Rainbow was about to say something, but was yet again disturbed by Sonic.

Sonic: Of course. Let's go!

Rainbow stood up, and started to walk out with Sonic. She really liked standing beside someone that reminded her of herself. They walked through many metal passages, until Sonic broke the silence.

Sonic: So, what were you falling from anyways 10 days ago?

RD: My hometown, Cloudsdale was destroyed, I found a note that said someone had attacked the town. Tails think it was who attacked it.

Sonic: Eggman!?

RD: Yeah, but that's not all. That day, I dreamt about winning a competition there, and then…

Sonic: Then what?

RD: Everything disappeared in the dream, my friends, the team I was competing for, all of Cloudsdale, everything disappeared. I started to fall, and I couldn't fly. I thought was going to die, until…

Sonic: Until what?

RD: Promise you won't freak out?

Sonic: Promise

RD: I heard…you

Sonic: Me?

RD: Yes. There was a voice telling me to remember that I'm not alone. And that voice was yours!

Sonic: Wow, I didn't expect that one coming.

RD: I know. But that's not the worst part. After waking up my dream began to come true. I lost my friends, lost my long-life dream, and I lost my hometown.

Sonic: That's, That's horrible.

RD: Yeah, I know.

Rainbow looked down and away to not let Sonic see a tear coming down. But Sonic saw it anyways, and he looked sad. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Rainbow Dash felt it, and looked back on Sonic, with wide eyes. Sonic smiled to her and gave her a pressure. She smiled back and gave him a pressure back. They both looked away from each other, blushing. They both had a termination to kiss each other…

**RD: Author…**

**Author: What?**

**RD: Will you stop reading our minds!?**

**Author: But, people want to know what you're thinking!**

**RD: Sonic, do you have The Chaos Emeralds with you?**

**Sonic: Yep got them right here RD**

**Author: Oh no you don't…**

**Sonic: *Turns Super***

**RD: *Turns Super***

**Author: ARGH! I HAVE TO RUN WHILE WRITING? THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**RD: Let's get him Sonic!**

**Sonic: You got that right RD!**

Soon, they were at the exit. It was a long way down.

Sonic: Hold on to me RD.

Without questioning, Rainbow took her arms around Sonics neck. Sonic took his arms around Rainbows back and hold her into him. They both blushed again. Sonic then jumped out, and landed on the ground. Rainbow and Sonic both let go. They were on the path to Magicville (Yep. Ponyville doesn't fit anymore so, I called the town Magicville). They started to walk up to the town, and Rainbow showed Sonic all around. He seemed to like the town a lot. Soon, they had been all around the town.

Sonic: Wow, this town is really good. I like it

RD: That's great!

She was about to say something, but was disturbed.

?: Well well, look who's here.

Sonic and Rainbow looked back.

?: Seems like you have found yourself another friend to betray.

Rainbows eyes went wide. The Mane "Five" was standing there.

RD: What do you want?

TS: Oh nothing. Just wanted to give your little friend a message.

Twilight then started to shoot a beam at them. Sonic grabbed Rainbow Dash and jumped away.

RD: Twilight, are you crazy!?

TS: Nope. I'm just following the orders.

RD: What orders!?

TS: Some orders!

The Mane Five changed into their Bearer-Form (It's a form the elements of harmony has. It's okay powerful).

RD: Oh snap

Sonic: What's wrong?

RD: They're in their Bearer-Form. It's a form that only us six posses. And we never have a change against them.

Sonic: So, you have a form too?

RD: Yeah

Sonic: Well maybe it will be a good time to use it!

RD: Right.

Rainbow changed into her Bearer-Form. She could finally fly again. Rarity and Applejack started to shoot big bullets at them. They were hard to dodge, but Sonic and Dash managed to dodge them.

Sonic: Okay, these girls a no joke.

RD: No kidding.

And so the battle truly begun…

Okay, so the battle went on. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had been weakened so much, and it seemed that they were going to lose, but Sonic got an idea at last.

Sonic: Man, they're too strong to fight RD. Don't they have a weak spot?

RD: Well, their only weak spot is the opposite of their powers.

Sonic: I got it! We try and get to it! What are their powers exactly RD?

RD: Okay um, The cowgirls power is Strength, the yellow Pegasogs power is basically to control everything around her from flowers to whales, the poppy-haireds power is every sound, the whites power is everything that shines, and the purple Pegasogs power is Magic.

Sonic: Okay, Strength, Control, Sound, Shine, and Magic. Okay, what's the opposite of Shine?

RD: Wouldn't that be dark?

Sonic: You're right. Let's drag her to a place that's dark. Any ideas?

RD: The Everfree Forest is my best answer.

Sonic: Okay, c'mon RD. Let's do this!

TS: Not so fast hedgehogs!

She shot a beam on them. They were to distracted to dodge it, so they were hit. They lied down on the ground.

TS: You're dead.

Twilight was supposed to shoot a giant bullet at them, but was hit by something behind her. Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked up. It was Tails, who had shut her with the Arm-Canon. Right behind him, was all the gang. Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Chris.

Sonic: Tails! You guys arrived just in time!

Tails: Yeah, before you two got fried.

Tails took out two different canons, a green and a purple. He fired the green at Fluttershy, and the purple at Pinkie Pie. They both got trapped in a bubble matching the canons color.

RD: Awesome, what did you do?

Tails: When you told me about your friends and your powers, I made some arm canons that posses their weakness, but I couldn't make anything for Twilight.

Sonic: Why not?

Tails: Cause her weakness is…

RD:…Black Magic/Dark Energy.

Tails got two more arm canons out, an orange and a blue. He fired the orange at Applejack, and the blue on Rarity. They also got trapped in a bubble matching the color. Rainbow looked at Twilight

RD: Looks like you're on your own now Twi.

Twilight growled, but soon got an evil smile on her face.

TS: Don't worry Dashie, you may have a chance against us, but nothing against Equestria. Tomorrow, attacks will hit your little spaceship. And because of that…

She fired a bullet against The Blue Typhoon, that was easy to see from the distance. You could clearly see electricity around the ship.

TS:…You're going to stay and die!

Twilight then teleported her and the rest of the Mane Five away. Rainbow flew to the ground. She changed back to her normal form. She fell down on her knees, and her hands touched the ground. A little sob came from her.

RD: What have I done?

She looked down on the ground for a minute or so. There was complete silence. She could her footsteps coming over to her. A finger touched her chin, and pulled her face up. It was Sonic.

Sonic: You did nothing wrong Dashie. You haven't done anything wrong.

He gave her a hand, and she accepted it. He helped her getting back up.

Knux: So, now what?

Tails: Well, I would say we get back to The Blue Typhoon, to see what damage Twilight have done.

Chris: Good idea Tails, but I still don't understand what she said.

RD: I know what she meant.

Everybody looked at her in confusion.

RD: She meant Equestria Forces will attack you.

Knux: WHAT!? She can't just do that!

Tails: You don't understand Knuckles. Twilight Sparkle is a princess in Equestria, and most faithful student of the first princess, Princess Celestia. She can do about anything.

Sonic: Let's get back and see what she did. We'll take the X-tornado (Chris had flew in it).

Everybody climbed into the ship (Yes, it's big enough for everyone). Sonic was the second last, Rainbow was the last. When he was up, he helped her up. (The X-tornado kind of looked like an normal airplane inside) Tails had to talk with Sonic about something, and Chris had to fly the plane. Rainbow Dash sat alone. When the plane started, she looked sad out of the window. Amy saw this and walked from her seat beside Cream, over to Rainbow Dash. She sat down.

Amy: What's wrong Rainbow Dash?

RD: It's just, I know I betrayed my friends a bit, but someone has done a lot worse, and they still would forgive that person. But now…they just wouldn't forgive me for what I did. And I know for a fact that they would never attack someone.

Amy: So, you mean, something's not right?

RD: Exactly Amy.

Amy: Well, I know how it's like to feel betrayed. I mean, every time Sonic sees me, he just, run away.

RD: You do chase after him, don't you?

Amy: Well yeah, I love him. He should accept me, but he just won't do it. He doesn't apparently feel the same way about me.

RD: Well, if you want him to like you, maybe you should stop chasing him, and react like he's your boyfriend.

Amy: What do you mean?

RD: I mean, if you love Sonic, and Sonic doesn't love you back then…you have to make him feel something for you.

Amy: I still don't understand you.

RD: Nobody likes to be flirted with directly. Just talk to him like a friend, get a better relationship, stop chasing and drool after him. Just, try and be friends with him.

Amy: But I want to be more than friends with him!

RD: But it won't help if you still chase him. If he really runs away from you when you chase him, what good will that do?

Amy: Hmm…You're right. Thanks Rainbow Dash.

RD: No problem Amy.

Chris: We land now everyone!

They landed in The Blue Typhoons Hangar and went out of there. They soon came back up to the bridge.

Tails: Wait here everyone. Chris and I will go check on the motor.

Tails and Chris walked away. Rainbow Dash walked to the glass. She looked out, and saw the castle. She sighed deeply. Sonic looked at her, and walked over to her. Soon her was beside of her.

Sonic: What's the matter?

RD: Nothing, it's just that…

Sonic: What?

RD: *sigh* I have to live here, with someone who just tried to kill us. I have nowhere to go.

Sonic: Oh, I see.

Rainbow sighed again. Sonic thought of if he was going to ask her to…

**SSonic: No! Not again!**

**SRD: Stop doing it!**

**Author: FINE!**

**SRD: Sonic, let's take him down for that too!**

**SSonic: Yeah!**

**Author: OH GEEZ!**

Okay, scratch that. Sonic thought of something for a moment.

Sonic: Rainbow Dash, why don't you come with us?

RD: Huh? You mean it?

Sonic: Sure. Anything for a friend!

RD: But the forces…

Sonic: We can take them! As long as we stay together!

RD: Are you sure you want me to come with you guys?

Sonic: Of course! Right everyone?

Sonic turned around.

Amy: Absolutely!

Cream: Of course!

Knux: Anytime!

Cheese: *Joyful* Chao Chao Chao Chao!

Sonic: See Rainbow? No matter what happens we won't turn our backs on you. You're our friend, and we would never leave you behind!

RD: Thank you Sonic. Thank you everyone.

Sonic: Soon, we're going to continue with our adventure.

?: I'm afraid it's not going to be so easy Sonic.

Everyone looked at the doorway. Tails and Chris was standing there.

Tails: The motor is completely drained of power, and The Master Emerald have some sort of aura around it, so it's not sending any energy.

Chris: That girl sure got us, it can take a long time before we would be able to leave. And the forces attack us tomorrow.

Amy: Isn't there anything we can do?

Tails: The only thing which right now seems impossible, is to get a huge amount of electricity to power up the whole ship.

Knux: Are we then stuck!?

Tails: I'm afraid so Knuckles…

RD: NOW HOLD ON A SECOND EVERYONE!

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Rainbow looked at Tails.

RD: Have you forgot that my power is Lighting & Electricity? I can totally power this ship up!

Tails: That's right! We may still have a change!

Everyone lighten up, but looked confused on Tails.

Tails: If Rainbow Dash can use enough power to charge up the ship, we may have a change getting out of here!

Sonic: RD, you're a genius!

Rainbow blushed.

Tails: Alright everyone, let's make a plan!

2 hours later.

Tails: Okay, has everyone understood their parts?

Everyone: Yes!

Tails: Alright *Looks at hand-clock* Oh dear, I didn't even realize how late it was. It's already 19:00. It's dinner time!

Amy: I'll go make some food with Cream.

Amy, Cream and Cheese went out of the room and into the kitchen.

Sonic: Yo Tails, were is RD going to sleep?

Tails: I didn't thought about that one. It takes at least a day to make the room ready, I'm not sure what to do.

Sonic: She could sleep in my room if she wants.

He looked at Rainbow Dash.

RD: Sure.

Tails: Okay, when we have gotten out of this crazy plan of ours, I'll prepare a room for you.

RD: Sweet.

10 min. later, Amy came in.

Amy: Dinner is ready!

Tails: Alright, let's go eat up!

RD: Sorry to disappoint you Amy, but I'm not very hungry actually. It takes time for me to get hungry.

Sonic: Yeah, me too…If you don't mind.

Amy: But Sonic, you haven't eat the whole day. Are you okay?

Sonic: Don't worry Amy, I'm fine.

Knux: Well, okay. See ya!

Amy, Tails, Chris and Knuckles went out of the room. Rainbow Dash looked down.

Sonic: Hey, are you okay?

RD: Yeah, it's just that…I'm so worried. I have know you guys for a day, and I love hanging out with you. But if our plan goes wrong…I honestly don't know what to do.

Sonic: Rainbow Dash, I want to tell you something.

RD: What?

Sonic: Sit down.

Rainbow Dash sat down on the couch, and Sonic sat down next to her. He took her hands.

Sonic: All my life, I have felt nobody understood me. I felt nobody ever would get me. I have always been a bit closed for relationships, but you…Already today, you have opened me a lot more. You completely understand me.

RD: I don't understand Sonic.

Sonic: Don't take this the wrong way, but I was watching you and Tails talk. About you. And what I mean is that…You feel like the only one to get me you know?

RD: Sonic i…I feel the same way.

Sonic: Really?

RD: Yeah. All my life I have always wanted to go on adventures, have races and that stuff. And you are the only person who can understand that.

Sonic looked down with a smile. He then felt something on his chest. He looked down on it. It was Rainbow Dash' head and arms, lying on it.

RD: Thank you Sonic. Thank you.

He was surprised for a second, but then wrapped his arms around, and embraced her while stroking her hair.

What they didn't know, was that Tails were spying on them.

Tails: *Whispers* Aww, they are so cute together. They remind me so much of each other.

He then made some footprint sounds, and the two lovebirds…

**SRD: I'LL DESTROY YOU!**

**Author: OH JESUS CHRIST!**

…I mean the two hedgehogs stopped their embrace quickly.

Tails: Hey guys, I think you should go to bed. It's getting late, and you have fought a lot today. Tomorrows gonna be a big day.

RD: Oh, yes of course.

Rainbow and Sonic stood up. They started to walk out, through the passages, and into Sonics room.

Sonic: Here we are, it's not much but I roll with it.

RD: Don't worry, I like it. A lot actually.

Sonic: Thx RD. You really are somebody!

Rainbow blushed. She yawned.

RD: *Yawn* I'm so tired.

She started to get unbalanced, and was about to fall, but Sonic caught her. She fell asleep quickly. Sonic took her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch.

Sonic: Why don't you try to get some sleep?

Rainbow nodded in her sleep. Sonic slowly putted her on the couch, and place a blanked over her. He watched the cyan Pegasogs sleeping for a minute, then he smiled. He then walked over to his own bed.

Sonic: Good night Rainbow Dash.

The next day, 8:00 AM

The whole gang, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Chris had eaten breakfast and was fully awake. They were about to start their plan out. (Rainbows wings are not paralyzed anymore)

Tails: Okay Rainbow, you're ready for this?

RD: I'm ready

She was about to fly out of hangar, but was stopped by somebody taking her hand. It was Sonic.

Sonic: Be careful

Rainbow took her arm back.

RD: Don't worry.

She flew out of the hangar and up over The Blue Typhoon. She changed into her Bearer-Form. She started charging up a beam. Soon, it was charged up completely.

RD: **Loyal-**

She was disturbed by being hit with a beam. She yelled in pain, and was shot down into a mountain behind the ship. When she opened her eyes they went wide. Thousands of ships were there. She turned on the Ear-Walkie-Talkie Tails had given her.

Tails: _Rainbow, what's wrong?_

RD: The forces are attacking us! I can't charge up my energy!

Tails:_ That's horrible! What are we going to do?_

RD: You guys have to distract them while I charge up. That's our only chance!

Sonic:_ Don't worry RD. I'm on it!_

She looked at the hangar, and saw Chris flying the X-tornado in Battle-Mode with Sonic standing on the side.

Tails: _Go on Rainbow!_

She didn't hesitate. She flew over to the guys.

RD: You guys have to cover me while charging up. I'll try and make this short, okay?

Sonic: Roger that RD! We're on it!

They flew against the army of forces. Rainbow flew back over The Blue Typhoon. She charged up her beam again. It was soon again completely charged up.

RD: **Loyal Thunder!**

She shot the beam down on The Blue Typhoon. You could see the electricity crackle through the ship.

Tails: _It's working Rainbow! Keep going!_

Rainbow Dash gave it all she got. 3 min. later Tails reported to her.

Tails: _50 percent Rainbow. You're almost there!_

Rainbow was having a hard time giving so much energy. Sonic and Chris was doing a great job covering her.

Tails: _90 percent Rainbow. So close!_

Rainbow could feel the exhaustion. She had almost no power left.

Tails: _100 percent! You can stop Rainbow!_

Rainbow stopped and automatically switched back to her normal form. The ship started to lift. They were taking off. She looked at the army, and saw they now tried to attack the ship, but it looked like Tails had putted a shield around it. She looked around for Sonic, and saw he and Chris was flying back to the ship. He gave her thumbs up for a second, the. looked back at the ship. She still looked on him. She turned around to see the army. They were fleeing.

Tails: _They are fleeing and we're lifting! We did it!_

She could hear cheers coming from her talkie, but her celebration was cut short. Cause soon, she was hit in the back with a powerful blast. She yelled in pain. She fell to the ground.

Tails: _Rainbow!? RAINBOW What's wrong!?_

RD: Ngh, It's T-t-t-t-Twilight. She ugh, blasted me with a b-b-beam behind me.

She was soon blasted again. She was sent forward along the ground. She had nearly no powers left. She wouldn't last for long. She was blasted again (Oh COME ON!). This was it. She had no chance getting away. This was the end. She thought so. But no. She closed her eyes when Twilight fired her last beam. But, she could feel that she was alive. She opened her eyes, and saw Sonic. He was carrying her. He was right now walking on the runaway on his way to the hangar.

RD: W-what happened?

Sonic: The talkie went offline, and so I jumped out looking for you, cause the ship was almost at the space atmosphere. Twilight was about to hit you with her last shot, to kill you. Luckily, I saved you in time.

Rainbow nodded.

RD: Thank you Sonic.

She placed her hands on his shoulder, and pulled herself up. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She could see that he blushed, but didn't looked shocked or surprised or embarrassed. He was just blushing, and smiling. He carried her, until they came to the doors to the bridge.

Sonic: Can you walk?

He slowly put her down. She was a bit unbalanced in the start. She fell into Sonics arms. They both blushed, and looked into each others eyes. She tried again. Soon, she got on her feet for real. Then they walked in to the others.

Tails: Thank goodness you're okay!

Cream: We were so worried when our talkie went offline. Are you alright Rainbow?

RD: I'm fine Cream. Thanks to Sonic.

He winked to her.

Chris: So, I guess our gang is continuing our adventure, with our new friend.

Everyone cheered, and laughed. Rainbow gave out big smiles. Soon, Amy and the rest of the gang was planning a party for her, and went out to make lunch as well, except Sonic. She walked over to the glass again, you could see the last of Equestria before completely being over the clouds. Sonic came over to her.

Sonic: What's wrong?

RD: Nothing. I have just never been away from Equestria before.

Sonic: Never?

RD: Never. And I'm really excited for this adventure Sonic. I really am.

Sonic smiled. He touched her cheek, and made her turn her head around.

Sonic: Don't worry. It's always exciting to go out on new adventures.

Rainbow looked out. Equestria disappeared, and the view was only a small planet, black around, and a million stars.

Tails: Guys, we have reached outer space.

**Author: Okay *pant* That *pant* was *pant* hard!**

**RD: Don't ever mess with the fastest thing alive!**

**Sonic: Because it's gonna end really bad.**

**RD: Sonic, will you do the honors?**

**Sonic: I'll say we do it together, cause the Author have really pissed us off.**

**RD: Totally.**

**Author: That's *pant* not fair!**

**Sonic & RD: SHUT UP!**

**Author: *Whispers* Okay.**

**Sonic: Let's get this over with.**

**Sonic & RD: Be sure to review and follow and favorite. Thanks for reading!**

**All goes to the gang, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles.**

**Author: But what about-**

**Sonic & RD: SHUT UP!**

**Author: *Whispers* Okay.**


	3. Chapter 3 SO MUCH BLUSHING!

Rainbow woke up. She was lying on the couch in Sonics room. She had taken a nap after using so much energy to charge up the ship, and after being that, attacked by Twilight. She got up, and walked out of the room. Sonic had told her the way to the bridge, and she followed the way. Soon, she came to the bridge and saw Sonic sitting on a couch in there with closed eyes. She started to walkover to him. The metal floor made her footsteps noisy, and Sonic opened his eyes. He smiled and looked up when he saw her coming.

Sonic: Hi

Rainbow: Hi

Rainbow turned around so she could see the others at the controls.

Rainbow: Hey there

Everybody: Hey

Rainbow looked around, and saw that everyone except Knuckles were there.

Rainbow: Where is Knucklehead?

Tails: He is at the Master Emerald to see if it's to much damaged after the blast Twilight gave.

Rainbow: Oh yeah that's right, you told me about him and The Master Emerald

Tails nodded. Rainbow looked out of the glass. Outside, there was only black, with a millions of tiny little white dots.

Amy: You've been asleep pretty long

Rainbow: I have?

Everyone: Mm-Hmm

Rainbow: Really? How long?

Amy: 5 hours or so

Rainbow nodded. She looked back at the stars.

Chris: Are you okay Rainbow?

Rainbow: Hmp?

She looked at him.

Chris: You seem a bit out of it. Are you alright?

Rainbow nodded again. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming from the doorway. She looked at it. Knuckles came through it.

Knux: Tails, The Master Emeralds power is fine, it's restored again.

He looked at Rainbow.

Knux: So you finally decided to wake up huh?

Rainbow nodded again.

Knux: Well you sure slept long for a nap. Not even when we battled the Metarix that time with the starshield, where me and Sonic got really damaged we slept so long.

Rainbow: It was only 8 hours

Knux: Still much

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Rainbow: Whatever

She went over to the couch beside of Sonic. He moved to the side, and Rainbow sat down. She took a deep breath and let go.

Tails: Hey um guys, why don't we go and finish my um, new plane?

Amy: You mean The Turbo Tornado?

Tails: Exactly

Tails looked at Rainbow and Sonic who had confused looks.

Tails: Since you two didn't know about it, you can just stay here

Rainbow: How is the ship then gonna fly?

Tails: Don't worry, there is a control station in the workshop

Tails and the others went out of their seats. Everyone walked out from the bridge. Now Sonic and Rainbow Dash was alone. Sonic suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She looked at him confused and blushing. Sonic didn't look at her.

Sonic: You know, he's right

Rainbow: Hmm? Who?

Sonic looked at her.

Sonic: Chris. You really seem out of it. You don't look so good, like you're sick, you're almost not talking just, nodding, and you seem unhappy. I'm really worried about you. Is something wrong?

Rainbow shook her head.

Sonic: Please Rainbow tell me. I'm really concerned about what have happened to you, and I really want to help you. Just like you did.

Rainbow felt like she couldn't tell. She actually couldn't tell, cause she had no idea what caused her to act like this. She pinched her eyes, and small tears fell down. Sonic wrapped his other arm around her, and pulled her into him. She started to moan and sob, while a hole pack of tears could be felt on Sonics chest. Sonic stroke her hair gently while hugging her.

Sonic: Shh, it's okay. Let it go.

**PP: CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE MORE!**

**Author: Wait, where did you come from!?**

**PP: From outside, duh!**

**Author: But how did you get in here!?**

**PP: I used the front door silly.**

**Author: Well, would you then please turn your back and slam the door?**

**PP: No, CAUSE HERE I STAND! AND HERE I STAY!**

**Author: I'm doomed.**

Rainbow cuddled Sonics cheek with hers. He cuddled her back, feeling awful that she had been so sad since they left Equestria. Was she missing home or was she just…missing the girls?

Sonic: Rainbow, look at me

Rainbow stopped cuddling him, and took her head back, and looked in his eyes gentle eyes.

Sonic: You must not cry. It makes me sad when you cry. You're strong, beautiful, fast, brave, and an awesome friend. If you sat down crying forever, I honestly wouldn't be happy anymore

Rainbow stopped crying and blinked her eyes. She didn't know she already meant so much to him.

Sonic: As I told you earlier, you had opened me so much. I can't thank you enough for all you have already done for me.

Rainbows mouth opened a bit. She never really thought that he would care for her so much.

Sonic: You are one of the best friends I have ever had in my whole life. If you're sad, I become sad. Promise me that you won't cry of sadness, right in front of me. I would never forgive myself if I saw you hurt, in feelings or in wounds

Rainbows eyes went wide. There wasn't really a person in the whole universe she knew that would be so hurt if she was. A smile formed on her face, and she placed her head on his chest. She hugged Sonic by surprise, and closed her eyes

Rainbow: Thank you Sonic. Thank you, for everything

A smile formed on Sonics face, and he hugged her back. Rainbow couldn't believe he really thought that she was so many things. Strong, fast, brave, awesome and beautiful…Wait, what!?

Rainbow: Wait, did you just call me, 'beautiful'?

Sonic opened his eyes, and his face turned rose red. They stopped hugging, and Sonic turned around.

Sonic: N-N-Nope! I didn't say that!

Rainbow giggled. She could feel her cheeks turning a bright red.

Rainbow: I see that blush mister! You called me beautiful didn't you?

Sonic blushed even harder.

Sonic: N-Nope!

Rainbow gave him a devious smile and look.

Rainbow: Come on, tell me!

Sonic: No

Rainbow: Tell me!

Sonic: No!

Rainbow gave Sonic an even more devious smile and look.

Rainbow: Look who is ticklish!

Sonics eyes went small in realization. Rainbow started to tickle him hard. He squirmed on the couch, dying of laughter.

Sonic: NO! Stop please Hahahaha!

Rainbow: Not until you tell me the truth!

Sonic then started to tickle Rainbow really hard. She lost her focus and began to squirm on the couch. She was dying of laughter too.

Sonic: Never!

Both of their eyes were pinched, and they were both laughing.

Rainbow: You're too strong! I surrender Hahahaha!

Sonic stopped tickling her, and they both opened their eyes. First now they had realized how they were lying. Sonic was on top of Rainbow, just inches from her lips. Their faces turned rose red and small giggles came out from their mouths. That's when it happened. Rainbow used her arms to pull herself up. She accidently planted her lips on Sonics, and both of their eyes went small. They blushed like really hard, their faces was as red as blood. They both closed their eyes, and pulled their lips away. They looked away from each other, slightly embarrassed especially Rainbow since she caused their lips to meet.

Rainbow: I'm sorry. It was an accident

As much as Sonic could say to make her feel better like, 'It's okay' or 'Its not your fault' he couldn't deny that he had fed a bit on her. He couldn't lose the thought that he might had a crush on her.

Sonic: Hey, it's just you. I mean, if it had been Amy I would get really mad at her, but you're not like Amy. You're someone I like more than I like Amy. Don't worry about it. It was just an accident.

Sonic sat up. He gave a hand to Rainbow and she accepted it. They smiled at each other.

Sonic: Well, I gotta go and…do something in my room. See ya!

Sonic sped out. Rainbows face turned from a smile, to a sad smile. She looked down. Something in her head whispered.

_I wish it wasn't an accident_

(Sonics POV)

Sonic ran to his room. When he got in there he went over to a wall. He buried his face in it, and hit it hard with his fist. Why!? Why had he said the last line!? '_It was just an accident'. _He wish he hadn't said that. How dumb could he be!? If he really had a crush on her, why would he say something like that? He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. They have only been buds for a day, and how would she then react if he told her already that he liked her? Not good. Not to mention what it would do to their friendship. Not to mention what Amy would do if she found out that he liked Rainbow. She would probably hurt Rainbow, but she would hurt him more. If Rainbow got hurt, he would get hurt. A loud glass cracking sound came. It sounded like it came from the bridge. He sped over there.

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow stood on the mini bridge, at the bridge **(Does that even make sense?)** Why had her thoughts told her that it was bad the kiss wasn't an accident? She couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassed Sonic must have felt, even though he said it was okay, he still looked embarrassed. And what would Amy do if she found out? She would probably destroy her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood there like that for like, 10 seconds until she heard something cracking. She looked at the glass. It was cracking. Her eyes went small. She backed up a bit, until she fell backwards. The crack had reached all sides of the glass. The glass broke, and a strong wind tried to suck her out. She got pulled up from the floor and up in the air. She quickly grabbed the banister at the mini bridge. She pulled herself down, but it seemed like the wind from outside got stronger. She lost her grip, and thought she would flew out into space, but her arm got grabbed by another. She looked down. Sonic was holding on to the banister with his left arm, and his right, holding Rainbow. Rainbow used her left arm to hold on to the banister, and Sonic helped to pull her down. She got down, but the wind got super strong. It pulled out both Sonic and Rainbow Dash into space, but their were still holding on to each other. Rainbow flapped her wings, and flew down to the runaway. She stood down on the ground, still getting hold by Sonic.

Sonic: Are you okay!?

Rainbow: Yeah I'm fine…

She was disturbed by getting hugged tightly by Sonic. He looked back at her, still embracing her.

Sonic: What happened?

Rainbow: I don't know, I was just at the bridge and then the glass started to break

?:I'm what happened hedgehog!

(Music: Sonic DX Dr. Robotnik (Eggman))

Sonic and Rainbow looked back. In a weird machine, a fat bald, egg-shaped man with a long mustache was flying over the runaway.

Sonic: EGGMAN!

EGG: Hehe, indeed you little blue pest

Eggman looked at Rainbow.

EGG: And then you must be the famous Rainbow Dash I've heard so much about. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Rainbow: Oh, so you must be the infamous Eggman Tails have told me so much about, evil genius who kidnap small animals and turn them into robots and then they are freed by Sonic, maker of evil schemes that is destroyed by Sonic, trier who tries to conquer planets and your plans get spoiled by Sonic.

Sonic chuckled.

EGG: Enough! I have a special gift for you two!

Eggman pressed a button, and a big robot came out.

EGG: Meet Alpha 1-1-1 Egg Crusher.

Rainbow facepalmed.

Rainbow: Wow…

Sonic: What?

Rainbow: That's got to be the weirdest name to a robot I've heard in my entire life

Sonic: You better get used to it.

EGG: ENOUGH! ATTACK MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ROBOT!

(Music: His World Zebrahead version)

The robot had big fists, and it started to try and punch Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but due to their swift moves they avoided them all. Sonic used his Spin Dash while Rainbow used her Wing Dash (It's the same, just while flying) to attack the robot. The robot got hit hard, and was tumbled back, but got right back up. Its arms turned into canons, and it started to shoot missiles at them. However, the missiles weren't target locked, so they easily dodged them. Sonic and Rainbow kept attacking it, but it didn't break. It knocked Sonic up in the air, but Sonic used his Spin Dash in the air to stop him from flying far away. Rainbow flew over to him.

Sonic: Grr, how can this robot not be beaten yet!?

EGG: Hohohoho, this robot cannot be beaten you spiked rat!

Rainbow: (_That's not true. It has a weak spot somewhere. I can sense this robot's cables and batteries. Maybe…)_

Rainbow started to focus her powers on the robot. Invisible waves flew down to the robot, just like a bat sends waves to find food. she was so focused she didn't notice the robot was about to punch her until Sonic yelled to her.

Sonic: Rainbow, watch out!

Rainbow turned her face the way Sonic was, and instead got punched down on the runaway. She broke some stones on it. She pulled her torso up using her arms, so, she didn't stand up.

Rainbow: _(Grr! This thing is impossible to beat without the weak spot! I gotta use my head to find it! Wait a second, the head…)_

Rainbow stared at the robot's head. She could see it blue glowing eyes, weird blue glowing mouth, and an emblem that went outside, and not inside.

Rainbow: _(Wait, of course! The emblem is its weak spot. I can see some cables under it)_

Suddenly, it charged up a canon. It was going to kill her with a blast.

Sonic: NO!

Sonic tried to run over to her, but Eggman caught him with a metal arm coming out from his flying machine.

EGG: Not today hedgehog

Sonic looked worried at Rainbow. The canon was fully charged. Rainbow gritted her teeth. It was about to fire when Rainbow released a yellow quick beam at the emblem on its head. You could see the electricity crackle on the robot, and it exploded.

EGG: GRRR! THIS ISN'T OVER!

Eggman threw Sonic and flew into his spaceship that had appeared behind him. As fast as it came, it teleported away.

(Stop Music)

Rainbow dropped to the ground. Using attack magic takes a lot when she's not in her Bearer Form. She didn't have enough time to switch to it. Sonic pulled himself up with his arms. He looked over at Rainbow who had collapsed.

Sonic: Rainbow!

No response. He stood up and ran over to her (NOT at Sonic speed, he ran like a normal human). He lifted her torso up in his arms. Rainbow slowly opened her eyes. She felt weak, but was able to pull herself up to stand. Sonic stood up too. Rainbow giggled, and they hugged each other.

Rainbow: Thank you

Rainbow planted a quick kiss on Sonics cheek which made him blush slightly. They continued their hug until Sonic realized something.

Sonic: Oh no

Rainbow looked at him while still embracing him.

Rainbow: What?

Sonic: We forgot about the ship

?: Don't worry. We took care of it while you two fought.

The hedgehogs turned their faces and saw Tails walking over to them from the hangar which was only 5 M away from them.

Rainbow: How long have you been standing there?

Tails: *Giggle* Since the hug started

Sonic and Rainbow Dash's face turned bright red since Tails had seen Rainbow kiss Sonics cheek.

Tails: Don't worry hihi, I won't tell

Sonic & RD: Phew

Tails: Come on, let's go

The three animals walked down to the bridge, and met their friends.

Chris: Great job you guys

Sonic: Thanks pal. I gotta admit, Eggman is getting smarter to build his robots. We couldn't destroy the robot, but thanks to Rainbow we defeated it

Rainbow looked away from Sonic, blushing and smiling.

Rainbow: Aww, it was nothing. I just found its weak spot that's all.

Sonic: What are you talking about? I wouldn't have thought of that

Rainbow chuckled.

Tails: Hey guys, it's already 21:00. Shouldn't we go to bed?

Everyone nodded. They went out of the bridge except Sonic who waited for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Hey Tails, where am I going to sleep?

Tails: Oh right, umm, I hope you guys don't mine that I, made you roommates?

Sonic & RD: That's great!

Sonic and Rainbow went out of the bridge. Tails smiled.

Tails: I think Sonic has found one.

(Sonics POV)

Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked to Sonic room. They opened the door, and saw another bed beside Sonics. Rainbow flew over and lay down in the other bed.

Rainbow: Ah, bed sweet bed.

Sonic giggled. Rainbow gave him a sweet but strict look.

Rainbow: Don't laugh at me

Sonic made the zipper move. Rainbow rolled her eyes. Sonic jumped up on his bed. He lay down. He looked over on Rainbow. Rainbow sighed joyfully.

Rainbow: Well it's time to crash. I have a feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a very big day.

**PP: LET IT GO- (End of Song)**

**Author: You guys have no idea how painful it is to hear that song screamed in your face for 10 hours**

**PP: I haven't been singing for 10 hours silly**

**Author: Pinkie Pie, in my land it's 10:00 PM, and I started 11:00 AM**

**PP: See? I haven't been singing for 10 hours silly!**

**Author: But you have- UGH! *Turns Dark***

**PP: *Holds Cupcake* Cupcake?**

**Author: *Gets even angrier***

**Pinkie started to run.**

**PP: MAKESURETOREVIEWFOLLOWANDFAVORITETHISSTORY!THANKSFORREADING!**


End file.
